Tout est dans le dosage
by Lightman5
Summary: Notre cher Mentalist semble adopter un comportement des plus étrange au sein du bureau du CBI. Exaspérées , Teresa et son équipe vont tenter de comprendre celui-ci,mais le mentalist toujours aussi secret ne daignera pas donner un seul indice lorsqu'un événement va changer la donne... (Histoire écrite avec Ink-Link/Se situe juste avant Attention...C'est chaud!)


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* et Mentalist ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent...

Note: Cette histoire a été écrite avec la coopération précieuse de **Ink Link,** sur une de mes idées ( toujours aussi étrange...).

Elle se situe entre Un mariage ordinaire et Attention c'est chaud. Les personnages se connaissent entre eux et sont amis. Et comme d'Hab...C'est n'importe quoi! :P

* * *

**Tout est dans le dosage**

... Le plancher grinça près de la porte, annonçant l'arrivée d'une personne. L'agent Rigsby rentra rapidement dans la pièce et déposa une pile de dossier sur son bureau puis fit demi tour pour aller chercher les preuves qui allait avec. Avant de partir, il jeta un regard sur son ami consultant au CBI, figé sur le canapé cuir au fond de la pièce. Quelques minute plus tard, Wayne déboula une nouvelle fois dans le bureau avec un carton plus gros et plus poussiéreux qu'il mit à coté des dossiers.

- Pfouuu... Qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd celui là! Et maintenant, ma chemise est toute sale... Railla t-il pour lui même.

N'observant aucune réaction, l'agent fédéral se tourna soudainement vers son collègue au cheveux blond. Celui-ci fixait le mur devant lui, avec un regard vague et son visage n'indiquait absolument rien. Peut-être attendait-il quelque chose...

Risgby resta muet puis se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour prendre son café matinal. Il y croisa Cho et Van Pelt qui le salua avec un sourire avant de lui offrir un tasse d'expresso fumante.

- Vous trouvez pas que Jane est un peu... Bizarre? Demanda t-il d'un air gêné, comme s'il se sentait observé.

- Non. Répondit Cho d'une voix totalement dénuée d'intérêt.

- Mais si! Il est vraiment... Étrange. Je te jure!

- Tu trouves? Répondit Grace d'un air interrogatif. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, pencha discrètement la tête pour observer le dit comportement de leur collègue, et se retourna vers les deux hommes.- Il est comme ça depuis quand?

- Au moins un quart d'heure, voir plus! Il est arrivé anormalement tôt ce matin. Continua Wayne.

- Au travail tout le monde! On a peut-être une affaire à régler, je veux le plus de renseignement possible sur l'incident. Toutes les données sont sur vos ordinateurs! S'écria Lisbon depuis son bureau.

Les trois agents du CBI se dirigèrent prestement vers leurs bureaux respectifs sans autres commentaires sur la santé mentale du consultant.

De longue minutes silencieuses passèrent avant que le brun s'écarte de sa table avec un grand soupir.

- J'en peux plus, c'est trop oppressant ! Il se leva ensuite d'un seul bond puis se posta pile devant le sofa, les bras croisés.- Jane... JANE !? Devant l'absence de réponse de ce dernier, les deux autres agents se levèrent, intrigués, et rejoignirent leur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Van Pelt avec une mine intriguée en voyant son collègue médusé

- Bah je ne sais pas ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. Son attitude est inexplicable. Répondit Risgby tout en désignant le mentalist d'un geste de la main.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Rétorqua Cho les bras croisés contre son corps.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez là? S'énerva Teresa, entrée en coup de vent dans la pièce.

Les trois amis se regardèrent d'un air circonspect sans un mot, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers Jane. Leur supérieure suivit leur regard et voyant que la personne concernée restait silencieuse, elle insista:

- Jane?!

Un ange passa. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama:- Un homme s'est peut-être fait assassiné cette nuit et si vous continuez comme ça, nous n'auront pas vingt mais quarante minutes de retard !

- Encore une minute... non trente secondes s'il vous plait, murmura le blond en pointant son index en l'air, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'agacement général.

La jeune femme était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose quand des vociférations se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Voilà ! Déclara Jane avec un petit claquement de doigts triomphale pour accueillir l'homme qui venait d'entrer avec grand bruit dans la salle.

- Il va voir ce petit blond de pacotille ! J'suis sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !

- Ah bah, t'en as mis du temps Cal !

- Quoi tu rigoles j'espère ?! S'offusqua Lightman en mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps. - Tu sais que tu n'habites pas la porte à côté ! Va trouver un vol direct de Washington jusqu'en Californie et après on verra !

- Aucune importance ! Répliqua son ami avec un grand sourire. - Viens t'assoir sur le canapé, j'ai déjà tout préparé, continua t'il d'un air surexcité.

- Mouais... Marmonna t-il pas vraiment convaincu en marchant avec désinvolture jusqu'au dit canapé afin de s'y assoir abruptement.

- Attends, attends... il faut te mettre dans l'ambiance. Tu verras c'est fan-tas-tique ! Affirma t-il en ponctuant bien sur le dernier mot. - D'abord assis toi correctement. Ensuite tu respires calmement et profondément. Enchaina le blond en prenant la théière dans les mains.

À ces conseilles Cal lança un regard blasé au mentalist et rétorqua d'un geste lasse de la main: - Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! J'suis anglais j'te signale au contraire de toi !

- On ne s'en douterait pas, vu ta démarche de pingouin et tes manières de brute! Se moqua le californien en versant le précieux breuvage dans ces plus belles tasses.

- Moi au moins quand on me frappe dessus je réplique ! Je ne me cache pas derrière les fédéraux !

- N'insistons pas. Goûtes moi plutôt cette petite merveille ! Déclara Patrick en prenant la pose d'un serveur, main derrière le dos, pour tendre la tasse à son ami.

- J'espère que cela vaudra mes 8H vol ! Répliqua t-il en lançant un regard en biais à Jane tout en acceptant le petit récipient.

L'expert en mensonge en examina ensuite avec suspicion le liquide chaud, le fit tournoyer et le huma avec une mine concernée.

- Arrêtes de faire semblant et bois le ce thé ! Enchaina Jane, les sourcils froncés.

- Si tu étais un fin connaisseur tu ne m'interromprais pas ! Réfuta Cal en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Après quoi il ferma ses yeux pour mieux y apprécier le contact du breuvage sur son palais d'expert puis y bu une gorgée. Il ne l'avala pas tout de suite et laissa ses parfums envahir sa bouche.

- Alors ? Demanda plein d'espoir le blond en costume, impressionné par la maitrise de son ami concernant l'art du thé.

- Mmh... fit l'homme en pointant son index en l'air toujours en tenant sa tasse de son autre main. - C'est... , il fit une moue de sa bouche et n'en pouvant plus de ce temps d'attente Patrick s'exclama :

- Incroyable, non ?! Affirma t-il en lançant des confettis tout droit sortis de ses poches de veston.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! Questionna Lightman avec un air ahuris en époussetant sa veste.

- Cela rajoute de la magie à cette superbe découverte culinaire ! En fait... j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de te les jeter à la figure lors de ton mariage, alors je rattrape le coup.

- Et moi je crois que ce jour là j'avais oublié de t'offrir le deuxième oeil au beurre noir que tu méritais et que tu mérites encore aujourd'hui ! Déclara t-il en jetant un regard noir au blond avant de poser avec précaution la petite tasse sur la table basse.

- Plus sérieusement, tu en penses quoi de ce thé? Je n'ai toujours pas entendu ta réponse.

- Et bien... il est meilleur que celui de ma belle-mère c'est sûr ! Mais... Commença à dire Cal en se levant du canapé pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce sous l'oeil impatient du mentalist qui demanda:

- Mais ?!

- Mais...Répéta Lightman en se tournant face à lui pour commencer à s'expliquer avec des mouvements de mains que lui seul arrivait à maîtriser. - Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas meilleur que mon thé qui vient directement d'Angleterre ! Ce que tu viens de me faire boire c'est plus ni moins que de l'eau chaude mélanger avec des feuilles mortes !

- Ce qui est le principe d'un thé ! S'offusqua Jane de l'explication de son ami.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire... Rétorqua Lightman désabusé.

- Comment peux tu me faire ça Cal ! Je croyais que toi et moi avions quelque chose en commun ?! Répliqua le mentalist avec un air dépité comme si le monde autour de lui s'écroulait.

- Patrick... Soupira l'expert en mensonge en levant ses yeux au ciel. - Je t'ai déjà fais gouter mon thé et avoue le il est largement meilleur que...ça ! Déclara t-il en désignant d'un geste lasse de la main le thé en face de lui. - Reconnais la vérité lorsqu'elle est devant tes yeux ! Enfin dans ta bouche dans ce cas là... Bref ! Mon thé est meilleur ! Conclut-il avec sérieux.

- Tu dis toujours ça! Mais je trouve le tien trop... classique. Il faut savoir partir à l'aventure de temps en temps !

- Attends ! La dernière fois que j'ai pris un risque monumental c'était lorsque j'ai accepté que Rick***** me fasse gouter son thé de je sais plus trop quoi de Colombie... Et ben je le regrette encore aujourd'hui ! C'était infâme !

- C'était du café ça. Enfin je crois...

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Patrick ! C'était du thé et... Il était dégueulasse ! Répliqua Cal avec un air dégouté suivit d'un geste vif de sa main. - Le seul thé qui en vaux la peine c'est celui de la reine !

Le consultant du CBI soupira puis déclara d'un air attristé:-Je suppose que c'est peine perdue... Il versa ensuite sa boisson fétiche dans une nouvelle tasse et la bue d'une traite pour se consoler. Il resta immobile pendant quelque seconde avant de tirer une horrible grimace et recracher le liquide dans la plante verte à coté de son canapé en cuir.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs, bien que Gillian ne veuille pas le reconnaître... Ton thé ressemble à celui qu'on achète au super marché ou à celui que Loker me prépare pour essayer d'avoir une promotion!

- Mea culpa. J'ai oublié l'élément essentiel de la boisson. Le produit miracle qui fait toute la différence!

- Et quel est ce produit miracle Mister Copperfield ?! Questionna l'expert en mensonge avec désinvolture.

- Attends je suis sûr de l'avoir quelque part... répondit Patrick en fouillant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'un instant plus tard, il brandit victorieusement un petit pot jaune juste devant la figure de son ami.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

- Ça mon cher, c'est la réponse des américains face à la suprématie du thé britannique! En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, j'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique indienne, mais apparemment ce serait du pollen vitaminé ou un truc écolo dans le genre...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu veux rendre ton thé encore plus dégueulasse qui ne l'est déjà en rajoutant des herbes d'hippies ! On ne fait pas de la dinette Patrick! Le thé c'est un art ! c'est... Cal sembla chercher ses mots puis déclara avec vigueur: - Sacré !

- Non... enfin oui. bref tu vas voir. En fait non, ne regardes pas, c'est super louche! Enchaina le californien en versant de nouveau la boisson chaude dans les tasses. Il ouvrit ensuite le petit bocal et prit une pincé de poudre qu'il versa dans les récipients. Les spores crépitèrent sur l'eau fumante, formant une épaisse mousse verdâtre et peu ragoutante. La couleur, d'origine vert claire était maintenant d'une teinte douteuse et trouble, presque comme de la boue. - Santé ! s'exclama l'homme au sourire colgate en tendant la coupe à son invité.

- C'est une blague j'espère... Proclama Lightman en faisant un va et vient du regard entre le visage jovial de son ami et la tasse à l'odeur suspecte qui lui était gracieusement offerte. - Moi vivant tu ne me feras jamais boire cette chose ! Quoique à bien y réfléchir je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore en vie après avoir bu ta...pseudo boisson !

Pour toute réponse, le consultant ne lui décocha qu'un sourire énigmatique, avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres et boire le breuvage avec délice sous la mine dégoutée de Cal.

- Ouahh! termina t'il en secouant la tête. - C'était super bon!

- On dirait que tu as bu du Whisky pure malt ! S'exclama ahuris l'expert en mensonge en ayant vu la micro-expression de son ami.

Jane élargis son sourire plus si c'était possible et Cal n'y tenant plus pris une toute petite gorgée de sa tasse. - Waah la vache ! S'exclama soudainement l'homme après avoir avalé le liquide. - C'est pas du thé ... c'est du Irish-Tea ton truc !

- Mmmh on pourrait dire ça... sauf que ce truc ne marche qu'avec un certain thé qui comme tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure, n'est pas très fameux tout seul.

Suite à cette remarque Cal imita une mine d'intense réflexion, ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprise puis proclama avec des gestes de ses mains: - Je l'avoue...On va dire que...c'est...Mmh...

- Bon... alors... c'est pas énorme ça?!

- Rhaa... Bon ok t'as gagné ! C'est pas mauvais ! C'est même excellent ! Mais n'empêche que tu dois aussi avouer que mon thé d'Angleterre est tout aussi spécial et goutu que...ta boisson Made in Harry Potter !

- C'est pas le même processus de fabrication on va dire.

- Ça...C'est sûr ! Approuva Cal en finissant sa tasse d'un seule traite avant de la rendre au mentalist. - J'me demande à quoi il ressemblait le mec qui t'as vendu ça...

- C'était un vieil indien à un coin de rue... avec un genre d'herboristerie portable. Mais il m'avait l'air d'un brave type en tout cas. J'essayerais de le retrouver et je t'en achèterais par la même occasion.

- Excusez moi d'interrompre votre débat plus que passionnant, commenta l'agent spéciale Lisbon avec ironie, mais... êtes vous sûr que ce n'est que du thé, Jane?

Le reste de l'équipe avait assisté à la dégustation et tous affichait désormais le même air incrédule sauf Cho qui attendait simplement les ordres du patron. Bien que celui-ci exposa tout de même un léger sourire en coin face au dénouement de la dispute.

- Bon bah je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as sûrement du travail qui t'attends... avec une superbe femme que tu ne mérites pas. Conclut Patrick Jane en plaisantant.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Je l'ai vu sur son ton visage ! Murmura t-il en lançant un regard discret en direction de Teresa.

- Blablabla, tu devrais apprendre à tes mains à se taire, elles en disent beaucoup trop! Coupa Jane d'un air plus sérieux avant de pousser son ami vers la sortie. Lorsque Cal s'arrêta dans son parcours pour faire marche arrière et se poster devant Lisbon.

- Ah Teresa ! Avant que j'oublie, Gill' est d'accord pour venir en Californie comme vous l'aviez prévu la dernière fois ! Faut juste que tu l'appelles pour confirmer tout ça!

- Heu...Ok... Répondit la jeune femme d'un air perplexe

- Oh et dernière petite chose... T'as quelqu'un en ce moment ?! Non parce que je connais un type qui t'irais parfaitement ! Un mec au sourire ultra-white, les cheveux soleil et qui porte les mêmes vêtements depuis des années ! Ce qui est pratique en terme d'économie de machine à laver ! Bon je l'avoue parfois il est un peu chiant... Proclama t-il avec des mouvements de mains.

- Un mec adorable, quoi, enchaina le mentalist qui trouva que la description lui correspondait un peu trop.

- Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place...Mais parfois il peut être un homme tendre et dévoiler sa part de féminité qui se cache au plus profond de lui ! Alors t"en dis qu...

Cal ne pût même pas finir sa phrase que Jane l'en avait empêché en le tirant dans le couloir par sa veste, en direction de l'ascenseur, hors de la vue des agents fédéraux.

- Sa part de féminité?! Je ne pensais pas que mon thé avait cet effet délirant.

- Rhaa mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ?! Si ça se trouve elle aurait dit oui ! Rétorqua Lightman en remettant sa veste en place.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires, Cupidon!

- Hmm...Je ne suis pas contre pour porter les ailes mais pour ce qui est du reste de la tenue... J'crois que je vais m'en passer ! Non plus sérieusement... Si j'ai réussi à sauter le pas avec Gill', je pense que tu peux aussi y arriver... Affirma t-il avec un regard sérieux alors que Jane sembla réfléchir à ces paroles. - Oh ! En parlant de Gillian...Je crois qu'elle va me tuer en rentrant... Dit-il avec une mine des plus inquiète.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Bah... Quand tu m'as envoyé ton sms en déclarant avoir trouvé le meilleur thé de l'univers, j'étais en pleine réunion budgétaire avec elle, mon équipe et des actionnaires...Et on va dire que depuis le moment où j'ai dis que j'allais au toilette et maintenant, il s'est écoulé pas mal de temps... Déclara Cal en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds.

- Je t'appellerai demain pour savoir si tu seras toujours en vie. Répondit Patrick avec un air très sérieux.

- Espérons-le...Souffla t-il en faisant une petite moue de sa bouche pour ensuite y serrer ses dents. - Bon et bien je vais reprendre l'avion mais dans le sens inverse cette-fois ci! Prions pour que je ne sois pas assis à côté d'un mec qui a peur des avions comme tout à l'heure sinon je sens que les hôtesses devront atterrir pour m'arrêter... Proclama t-il de manière mystérieuse.

- Ouais... Bon voyage, lui souhaita son ami blond en le serrant dans ses bras. -Tu vas me manquer Cal.

- Heu... Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que le thé a eu un effet... Répliqua ce dernier avec des yeux ronds face au comportement du mentalist.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur cette dernière plaisanterie et le consultant tout sourire retourna calmement à son bureau sous les regards abasourdis de ses collègues.

- Quoi? fit Jane avec un mouvement de sourcil.

Un petit silence se répandit suite à la question posé lorsque Lisbon demanda avec lenteur d'un air stupéfait:

- Cal - a fait - huit heure - de vol - pour...une tasse de thé?!

- Ah mais ça n'était pas n'importe quel thé! Riposta le spécialiste avec un sourire enjoué .- Vous voulez le gouter?

- Si je l'essayais je devrais vous arrêtez pour détention de stupéfiant, Jane. Ce qui est dans ce thé, reste dans ce thé, c'est compris?

- Ah les flics et leur amour du café. Je suis sûr que mon thé est beaucoup plus bénéfique à la santé que tout ces litres d'eau noire que vous buvez!

- Ne venez pas vous plaindre si un jour vous vous prenez pour un oiseau en essayant de sauter par la fenêtre pour apprendre à voler... Répliqua Lisbon en entrainant son équipe vers la sortie.

- Ce serai une expérience fantastique! S'exclama Jane avec des yeux rêveurs. - Voler dans les airs tel un homme libre, dépourvu de tout problème existentiel, seul son esprit vagabondant entre ciel et terre...

- Arrêtez le thé Jane... Rétorqua la jeune femme blasée alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

- Moi ? Jamais ! Conclut le Mentalist tout en regardant la brune avec un sourire charmeur tandis que les portes de l'appareil se refermaient sur eux.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Le thé... C'est sacré !

* * *

*****Rick = Richard Castle


End file.
